In recent years, a printer has been developed which has a function to print an electronic file stored in a removable medium without using an information terminal such as a computer (PC) or the like. Such a printer is configured such that a removable medium is mounted thereon, to thereby simply print an electronic file stored in the removable medium. Examples of the electronic file to be printed include bitmap image files created by a digital still camera and document files such as a PDF file and the like created on the PC.
In such a printer, a user may select an electronic file to be printed or sets a printing condition by means of various buttons, while confirming the contents of the electronic file or the printing condition on a display provided in an operating panel (for example, see JP-A-2006-168206).
However, a user interface such as a display or buttons mounted on a printer is tend to be poor due to cost and the like as compared with a user interface mounted on a PC or the like. For this reason, the user may not sufficiently confirm the contents of the electronic file. Therefore, the user may erroneously select an electronic file to be printed or may erroneously set the printing condition, and as a result, an unintended printed matter may be output. In particular, if an electronic file including a plurality of pages such as a document file or the like or multiple copies are printed, the above-described misprinting causes large amount of ink or sheet consumption, and thus a large loss may be incurred.